


Hermione's Snare

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the dmhgchallenge 100 word June drabble challenge. The prompt was 'flying'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Snare

Those damned impenetrable, russet-colored coils deliberately latch themselves around his person whenever they sleep together. And when she’s angry, they bristle worse than a frightened Kneazle. Hermione’s bushy head gives Devil’s Snare a run for its galleons. Dark, secret things lurk within what passes for her hair. He marvels that the blood could circulate to her brain under the weight.

But whenever he manages to get her on a broom, the snarling mass vanishes, weightlessly lifting up and spiraling out behind her, each strand desperate for independence. The scent of her secrets is intoxicating, captivating Draco with their soft whispers.


End file.
